


Switch

by steviejazz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviejazz/pseuds/steviejazz
Summary: If confronting a villain is difficult, challenging the ones you hold most dear has to be impossible.The Sokovia Accords were impossible.To sign them meant to disagree with her closest friends, but to not sign them meant she agreed with unchecked power: power that could kill, power thathadkilled. She couldn't not sign them. With a swish of a pen, she pitted herself against her fellow avengers. Fortunately- if one could even think positively in this situation- defying her friends allowed her destined omega to enter her life. Unfortunately, he was just fourteen years old.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of my story "Unexpected" and are wondering if I've abandoned that story, fear not! That story is still present on my mind and will be updated soon! I have just felt super inspired to write a story that has been in my head for a while after seeing Spider-Man: Homecoming. Yes, it is an A/B/O/Soulmate story (though the rules are a bit different in this story than in Unexpected because the trope is so ambiguous) but that's just the genre I'm obsessing over currently.
> 
> Fair warning: The main character and Peter's mate is of age while Peter is underage. Now, no sexual interaction will be happening until Peter is of age. Tom Holland is a man, yes, but Peter Parker is a baby, and I think it's really important we respect that, even though fictional. Even though this may be a bit of a slow-burn in some ways, don't worry though: there will eventually be smut if that's what you're here for, and of course there are sexual themes because that is the driving nature of A/B/O. There will just be no intercourse until Peter is of age, so for now this is mature, but could/probably will become explicit.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

When Secretary Ross stood before the assembled Avengers, the tension was palpable. Natasha's shoulders were tense, Steve's eyes narrowed, and Sam's chest puffed. Rhodey protruded his jaw, Wanda's arms crossed, and Vision remained stoic. The only sound filling the space was Drew's nails tapping the table's surface. No good could ever come from a random visit from the Secretary of State. The one thing that confused the crime-fighters at the table was the lack of sarcasm from the beta billionaire in the corner. He typically never had his mouth shut and now that it was, the Avenger's were concerned.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back swing." The alpha mimed the gesture. "Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective." Ross paused with a wise look crossing his features. "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word vigilantes."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha's voice was sweet if only for the sake of politics.

"How about 'dangerous?' What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Steve looked to his colleagues to gauge their reactions. "New York. Washington DC. Sokovia. Lagos." Most appeared calm at first, though each turned their eyes away as the images got to be too overwhelming, too devastating. It was Drew's crystalline eyes- which grew more and more haunted as each clip played on the monitor- that finally got Steve to take charge.

With a subtle pulse of his pheromones, Steve ordered Ross to put an end to the videos.

Secretary Ross did not challenge him, though the man was outwardly irritated by the alpha's flex of power. "For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross' associate handed the man a thick booklet, only to be placed before Wanda. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Rhodey was now looking at the document as Steve once again challenged Ross, "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes you can bet there'd be consequences." A cocky pulse of pheromones from the Secretary made the alpha's in the room- Steve, Rhodey, and Drew- narrow their eyes, while the others- all beta's- stiffened in their seats. "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

Rhodey, a level-headed man, shook off his baser instincts to compete with Ross and gestured to the book, "So, there are contingencies."

"Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha was a beta, but she was submissive to no one.

"Then you retire." With that word of finality, Ross left the meeting area with his lackey on his heels.

The silence and stiff body languages returned. Drew began to tap her painted nails again, eyesight directed to the tables surface in a trance.

Joining the Avengers had not been so simple. About 18 months ago, Strucker found the alpha at her lowest: barely of age, recently orphaned, and forced to jump around friend's couches each night in a completely foreign country. She wasn't sure which would expire first: her friends' hospitality or her will to live. 

Drew was not particularly proud of the thoughts that went through her head at that time but part of her- a very small part that she would never reveal to anyone, particularly Steve- was grateful for Strucker finding her that winter evening on the bridge. She knew he only pretended to show concern towards her because of her scent, but in the end, it was his interest in her scent that saved her life. Drew's scent was potent to say the least, and potency tended to reflect power. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her from the edge speaking kind words- all of which she now knew were simply a pretense to get her to bend to his will. With a promise of food, shelter and warmth, Strucker easily convinced the woman to go with him to what he explained was his work's facility.

Strucker didn't immediately explain his reasoning behind saving Drew, but she could sense there was an alternative motive to his kindness. He had introduced her almost immediately to Wanda and Pietro who she began to cling onto like they were her life lines. Under his instruction, they convinced her to volunteer herself as a test subject for Hydra. This was the part she was not grateful for. Being exposed to the scepter was torturous, like having short daggers pierce every vain, artery, and organ. Her DNA was being forcefully mutated and perverted into something it was not before: enhanced.

Months after her change, Strucker told Drew her scent was strong and that was why he chose her. He believed that the power her scent held mirrored her potential to survive the scepter's exposure and ultimately become a vital asset to Hydra.

Drew had to give it to him- even if she resented him for the torture she was made to endure- he was correct. She did survive and her superhuman strength and endurance was vital to Hydra until she joined the Avengers a year earlier after Ultron's defeat.

A hand stopped her tapping.

She locked eyes with the leader of the Avengers, a man she considered her friend and mentor. His eyes held concern but she shook her head in response and smiled gently. This wasn't the time for her to mourn over her demons.

"I have an equation." Vision supplied.

"Oh, this will clear it up," Sam muttered.

"In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

Steve voiced what everyone was thinking, "Are you saying it's our fault?"

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict and conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight- oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

Drew could easily read Steve. He would not be supporting the initiative no matter his colleagues arguments, and that is what scared her, because she couldn't see a way in which she wouldn't sign the accords.

"Boom." Rhodey smirked.

Natasha drew attention to the silent elephant in the room, "Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve's response was ironic, for he too appeared to have made up his mind.

A dramatic sigh left the billionaire beta, "Boy, you know me so well." He rises from his seat, walking to the kitchen, "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." The tension between the two men was now palpable as Tony approached the sink, "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and projected a photo of a smiling young man for everyone to see, "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." Drew immediately knew where the genius' monologue was heading. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."

As Tony swallowed his pill, Drew made her decision. She had to sign the accords. Charles Spencer's image left her feeling unsettled. She knew she would see his face when she closed her eyes. The guilt was all-consuming. She had to sign.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." Tony surmised.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve didn't seem to get it.

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames."

"This document is placing a system of checks and balances over us: a check-less, unbalanced power," Drew finally spoke up. The look she earned from Steve was one of betrayal. He had personally mentored her for the last year, and here she was, turning against him. It was a lose-lose situation. She'd either side with Steve and go against her gut, or follow he instincts and go against Steve. In the end, she had to do what was right. "As Captain **America** I thought you would approve."

"Steve, this is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA." Rhodey explained.

Steve's look of hurt melted and shifted to determintation, "No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

"That's good. That's why I'm here." Tony approached the team again. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"But what about all the collateral damage that happens because of our hands?" Drew was sick of all the bloodshed of innocent people. "What if this document can help that?"

Tony nodded, "If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

"You're saying they'll come for me." Wanda asserted.

Vision touched her hand, "We would protect you." Drew verbalized a sound of agreement. While Vision had no scent or orientation, it was clear to see he held some sort of soft spot for the heavily accented woman. Because of this, Drew liked him. Most were afraid of Wanda because of her immense power, but Drew did not. She protected the beta like she were her sister since her twin's tragic death. She and Wanda were re-born together and that made them family.

"Maybe Tony's right." Drew cocked a brow at Natasha's surprising statement. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam was on his friend's side.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony's melancholy attitude had nearly disappeared.

"Oh, I want to take it back now." Drew agreed with the beta woman's plea.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed, I win."

"I have to go." Steve's eyes were on his phone when he spoke. Just as quickly as he had said this, he was gone, his scent twinged with despair.

Drew rose to follow her friend but Sam stopped her with a hand. "I'll go, you stay here." His voice was tense. He clearly was just as upset with her as Steve was for disagreeing with them.

She hesitated but nodded, re-seating herself and watching as the man went to follow his friend.

"Alright, Madam Mighty" Drew flinched at the name the media had dubbed her. It was simply stupid in her opinion. "Sign on the dotted line."


End file.
